Usuario discusión:Fandyllic
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a WarcraftWiki! Gracias por editar la página The Scale of the Sands. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Sannse (foro de ayuda | blog) Quotebox yeah, that's what i want, is better for put quotes or things like that. i have sent the message wanting to be admin yesterday, i only need to wait for the answer Morkros (discusión) 22:36 28 ene 2016 (UTC) Zone Infobox Hi, how you go with this Fandyllic?, see you soon! Morkros (discusión) 22:36 28 ene 2016 (UTC) oh, don't worry, i don't edit in... maybe 2 or 3 days, i was taking a break Morkros (discusión) 22:35 28 ene 2016 (UTC) yeah, good, i want it like your Pandaria , but for our Pandaria page, is better, more full of information Morkros (discusión) 00:52 29 ene 2016 (UTC) try looking Pandaria, i use the Zonebox there, thanks Morkros (discusión) 01:06 29 ene 2016 (UTC) hey, hi, you have ready the zone infobox?, thanks. Morkros (discusión) 23:09 30 ene 2016 (UTC) yes, i tried it in Pandaria, but i need to edit it again. Morkros 23:23 30 ene 2016 (UTC) i can't put the level of the zone, try to edit that in pandaria , so you can see. Morkros (discusión) 23:30 30 ene 2016 (UTC) oh, ok, i use the button to put infoboxes, but i can try writing it. if you want, i will enter in chat ever time i enter in the wiki. Morkros (discusión) 23:41 30 ene 2016 (UTC) I'm Admin! Now i'm an Admin, awesome!, i will make you moderator or give some permissions; i need to ask you something, if you can enter in the chat, is better for me to explain what i want (i want to actualize the cover page, i will translate all fron WoWWiki, so both page will be same) thanks-Luquitax12 (discusión) 00:26 1 feb 2016 (UTC) New logo i make this new Logo (Logo ) for the Wiki,and i want to know your opinion, is better the actual, or the green? (based on legion, because i can't change the wallpaper o background,and put some of Legion)Luquitax12 (discusión) 02:37 1 feb 2016 (UTC) I will try to fix that later, i'm not in the pc right now, i'm using a notebook; however, who edit the look of your WoWWiki?, maybe he can change our background, i can't do that, too hard for me hahaha;if you want to talk of something, i'm in the chat (sorry for give you chat moderator, but i can't give you more rights) yeah,but i don't have any image for use, because all the images from WoW are bigger than 300 kb hey i make the logo again, is more green, and the logo have a little shine, i will upload it again,so you can see both; i didn't knew that of irfanview, and i have that program in my notebook hahaha i put more shine in the W (Logo ), before was 10, now is 15, maybe i can put 3 or 5 points more, but i don't want to put too much more; i resized and image, but is too little, and i need to put it in repeated mode, but a lot of illidans is not something good hahaha 23:36,2/1/2016 Chat you can enter in chat with me, or you can't because we have different time zone? 23:39,2/1/2016 LoreBox Hey Fandyllic, how are you?, i need to ask you something, we need a lorebox, you know, like a NPCBox, but for put only history, like the one here: http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Muln_Earthfury , because i want to do the same page,if you can't it's ok, thanks however! 22:35,2/20/2016 :The Muln Earthfury page just uses the Npcbox. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 21 feb 2016 11:40 AM Pacific